


Bad Day with Great Ending

by BellaStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sibling Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: After a Blind Date Sansa finally gets what she wanted all the time.





	Bad Day with Great Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoHereWeAre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/gifts), [graceverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceverse/gifts).



> That´s a gift to to 2 amazing women i met on tumblr. They both support and encourage me to go on with writing. Thank you to @sohereweare and @gracverse  
> Hope you´ll enjoy this little piece of fluff.

Sansa thought the day couldn´t get worse then it already was, but she was wrong. Standing on the side of a not much used road thinking who to call to pick her up. 

It all started when she didn´t hear her alarm this morning and woke up an hour to late. Then at work she litarally ran into her boss Mr. Baelish and spilled coffee on his dress shirt as well as her favorite dress. When finally lunch break came she was very happy, because she would meet up with her friends Margeary and Daenerys and her sister Arya. When she showed up at their favorite restaurant the other 3 girls were already there, and Sansa could see that they were planing something. She loved them but their plans were never good and always involved Sansa and some so called “perfect man“ for her, but so far it always went wrong. They hugged each other and went to order some drinks and food, and Sansa almost thought she was getting away without another blind date, but then Arya start´s to speak, about that guy her boyfriend Gendry works with. His name is Harry and that he´s single for a year now. Very smart, good looking and wealthy too. And Sansa wants to say that she´s not interested but then Arya tells her that she already made up a date for tonight. That she will meet Harry at 7 in a very popular restaurant. She really wants to say no but Arya and the girls look so hopeful at her that she just nods and accepts.

So when she comes home after work all she really want to do is take a shower get into her pj´s and watch a movie,but instead of that after her shower she get´s into her blue dress and puts on some light make up, before leaving for her date. Just as she wants to leave the front door opens to reveal her roommate and big brother, Robb.  
Sansa´s breath hitches at the sight of him, he´s always looking so hot! She reminds herslf to stop thinking like that about HER brother but it´s useless when he looks at her and smiles that beautiful smile. The butterflies in her tummy starting to flutter like everytime he´s smilig at her. She know it´s wrong but she just can´t help it.  
He looks her up and down, and she blushes, and when he´s asking where she´s going, she´s answering his question and for a second she sees his eyes darken, and she wishes it´s because he´s jelouse. But she knows that´s a stupid wish. Robb would never think like that about her. So she says her goodbye to him and leaves to go to her date.

The beginning it´s really nice, he´s charming and looks good, plus he´s a gentleman too. But half way through dinner, he starts talking about himself and only him. And when she orders desert he huffs impatiently like he can´t wait to leave. And when she asks what his problem is, he answers that he wants to get home to finally fuck her. Sansa is a bit shocked by that but not to much, and at least he´s honest. She tells him, that this will never happen.  
He gets angry and just leaves her there, without saying goodbye or paying the bill. That went really bad, but she tried. So she didn´t disappointed Arya. So after paying their bill she leave to finally get home on her couch.

But then that happend what brought her to the current situation, her car made some weird noise and then it started smoking. And now she´s all by herself at this road still thinking who she should call. There is only one option, only one person she always can count on and the only one she wants to see right now, Robb!  
He would come safe her, like the heroic big brother that he is, just like he always does.

He answers at the second ringing, asking instantly what´s wrong and if something happend to her. That made her smile, he´s always so worried and so protective of her.  
Sansa says that she´s okay, but that her car broke down and that she´s standing at this lonely road and she feels not really safe there. And all Robb says that he will be there in 10 and she should stay in the locked up car till he comes and get her. For once she does exactly what he tells her.

Not even 10 mins later she can see the headlights of a car and then recognizes Robbs car. She never felt so happy to see him, so when he gets out of the car she does the same and then launches herself into his arms. He catches her and holds her tight, like he never wants to let her go again. And Sansa is the same. When they finally part, he grabs her hand to hold it tight. Not letting go of her, they lock up Sansa´s car before going back to Robb´s. They will deal with her´s in the morning, right nw she only wants to get home.  
Robb opens the car door for her, and then goes to his side. They drive home in silence, but he´s holding her hand again.

When they´re back at the flat all she wants is to get out of her dress and into her most comfortable sweat pants and one of Robbs old „ Castle Black Univerity“ Shirts. And that´s what she does. When he comes out of her bedroom and back into the living room, Robb already made her some hot chocolate and put on her favorite Disney movie “Te Little Mermaid“, because that´s exactly what she needs right after a long and stressfull day, and Robb always gives her what she needs, and it seems like he always knows exactly what that is.

 

They lay on the sofa together, with Robb´s arm around her shoulder and holding her tight against him. She has her head on his chest and can hear his steady heart beat. Sansa loves those moments, just the two of them. And for a moment she can pretend that Robb is not her brother but her boyfriend and that they enjoy a lazy evening together. But her heart knows the truth, that it can never happen.  
But for tonight she wants it to be true! And so she snuggles closer to him and let´s out a content sigh

She must have fallen asleep because a few hours later she wakes up in the almost dark living room, The only lights is from the full moon outside. She´s still in Robb´s arm, safe and protected. He´s asleep and so Sansa takes the time to look at him and to trace the shape of his eyes, nose and lips with her fingers. He stirs and slowley opens his eyes, and when their eyes lock it´s like the air in the room got thicker in an instant. Both of them move at the same time, they get closer and closer, and when their lips meet in the sweetest of kisses, it´s like sparks exploding inside Sansa. She never felt like that before.

After a while the kiss deepens as Robb´s tongue swipes against Sansa´s upper lip, begging for entrance. She gives in gladly. She don´t know how long they kiss, and she dosen´t really cares. All she knows is that she finally kisses Robb, and that it´s the best thing ever. Eventually they stop, Sansa by now in Robb´s lap. Smiling at each other, they don´t know how all of that will continue or what the next step will be, but they know that what ever it is, they will do it together!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my typos, and maybe i did Change time lines again while writing, i´m sorry if i did. Hope you still liked it!


End file.
